The Nanten Theory
by Takari20002
Summary: Takeru is an assassin for hire. Hikari is the sister of his next target. Can his love for her give him a morality shift?
1. Chapter 1

The Nanten Theory Takari2002:Hi!! This is my first ever fanfic based on digimon that is located on fanfiction.net. This is a Takari, and has no one except for Tai, Hikari, Takeru and Yamato.  
  
Disclaimer:I own Digimon............ wait a minute, this ain't a dream DAMN don't own digimon..... *sniff* Sniff* *wahhh* ps.(________) means my notes, [___________] means their thoughts, if there are more then one character I use script. *____________* actions and sounds.This fanfic is in AMerica btw.  
  
It was a cold night. [Especially if you are on top of a roof,] Takeru thought as he shivered benath his jacket. He withdrew a pack or cigarettes. He struck a match, sheltering the little flame as if it was a newborn babe with his left hand, lighting the cigarette then blowing it out. He puffed contentedly as he waited for his quarry to appear. A flicker of movement across the street, and Takeru changed from what seemed a relaxed pose into that of a predator. He lovingly handled the Steyr SSG 69 sniper rifle as he silently pulled the Mauser style forward locking bolt arming the rifle, he had greased the bolt so well that it didn't make a sound in the night air. Looking through the Night Vision scope looking for the target. He spotted him, a balding man, the rest of his hair shockingly white, with strong arms, and a trim build. Next to him stood two guards, armed with Colt 45's while another, lurking in the darkness held a Spectre sub-machine gun. he noted all this, yet they all were unimportant to him. [It was nice knowing you Mr.Arrivierro....], Takeru thought as a single 7.62 mm NATO round was loaded into the chamber. The bullet was perfect, Takeu had loaded it himself, along with 4 other bullets, but he would not need them. He squeezed the trigger ever so slightly, feeling the recoil of the rifle lightly upon his shoulder as the bullet was freed from its home. Mr. Arrivierro's head exploded in a shower of red blood, white skull fragments and grey brain tissue. The guards stood shocked as they gazed at their former employer, unable to see where the shot had come from. [The supressor had done its job,] Takeru smirked as he zipped it in a tennis bag and made his escape. Takeru, the most wanted assassin int he world had added another kill to his score. ***********************************************************************  
  
The next day......... "Well, Takeru, you've made the headlines.........," Yamato said as he threw the paper at Takeru's side of the table. Both brothers were sitting at the table having their breakfast. Takeru gazed at the newspaper without any hint of interest. The headlines read: Drug Lord found dead in Washington DC, police unable to find the killer. "So, Yamato, how much is the guy paying us again?" Takeru asked casually. "About 25,000 dollars, in cash of course," Yamato replied as he took out a sheaf of 1000 dollar bills."Here's your share,' Yamato said as he handed over most of the money. While Takeru was doing the assassinating, Yamato was running the finances. It was a profitable job, as hired guns, especially professionals were in high demand these days. "We have another job......." Yamato said pleasantly. "Who's the target?"Takeru replied. An eminent politician by the name of Taichi Yagami. "Takeru snorted, "Lemme guess, the buyer is another power hungry politician?" he said. "No, the buyers are the Muslim Fundamentalists." Yamato said, a dangerous glint in his eye. "No shit?" Takeru replied as he leaned back into the chair. "Yes, but before we take him out, they want us to get rid of the head of his security detail, a mister Daisuke Motomiya, today." Yamato said as he leaned forward, his arms resting ont he table. "Ah, well, Mr. Motomiya aint gonna report to work today," Takeru said as he armed his SIG-Sauer P228 pistol with an audible click. Satisdied, he loaded a hollowpoint 9mm Parebellum round and waved good bye to Yamato as he walked out of the door.  
  
Howdja like it? Flames and Reviews are greatly appreciated. *Flames help me improve the story :)* Email me at STORM_T3mplar@hotmail.com. I know its short but chapter 2 will be longer, I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Takari, and has no one except for Tai, Hikari, Takeru and Yamato as the main characters.  
  
Disclaimer:I own Digimon............ wait a minute, this ain't a dream DAMN don't own digimon..... *sniff* Sniff* *wahhh* ps.(________) means my notes, [___________] means their thoughts, if there are more then one character I use script. *____________* actions and sounds.This fanfic is in America btw. Hi! This is the second part of The Nanten Theory. Well, I hope to get more reviews, thanks Arynnl! Your review brightened up my day *sniff* :*). Anywayz on to da story! Daisuke Motomiya bid goodbye to his wife, Mrs.Miyako Motomiya. "Goodbye darlin'" he said as he gently kissed her on her cheek. She stared back at him. "Come back home alright darling?" she asked softly, as if she was pleading. "Sure, what makes you think I won't?" He said as he patted his breast pocket, where he kept his Browning Hi-Power Pistol. He walked out of the door, got into his Porsche and drove off. Unknown to him, a black Ferrari pulled out of the curb adjacent to his house and tailed the security chief. Takeru followed Daisuke until they passed an apparently deserted street. Then Takeru accelarated, driving up to Daisuke's car. He suddenly swerved left, smashing his car into Daisuke's. Daisuke shouted as he felt his car tires lose traction and it crashed sideways into the wall. "You fucking moron! What the hell do you think you were doing?" Daisuke ranted at the man dressed in a tuxedo, wearing sunglasses. "Business........" Takeru replied as he slipped his hand inside his breast pocket. "What do yo- "Daisuke cut off his sentence as he saw Takeru's hand withdraw a pistol, a SIG-Sauer P228 by the look of it. He leapt to his right, and fumbled for his Browning Hi-Power. Takeru coolly assumed a dual hand position and tracked Daisuke as he moved through the air. Time seemed to slow down as Daisuke got out his pistol, but it was already to late for him. *Bang* a single bullet hit him in the neck, spraying the wall with red, sticky blood. His neck twisted and cracked, his body spun from two more bullets crashing into his chest, destroying bone,muscle and tissue as the bullets travelled through his body. Takeru smirked. [The last two were just for the sheer fun of it,] he thought. What seemed like minutes happened in but a few seconds, as Daisuke's twisted body crashed to the floor. Takeru smiled as he got behind the wheel, leaving a scene of carnage behind him. Daisuke Motomiya left for work at 8.15am, he never returned home. *********************************************************************** Taichi Yagami watched the news report silently from his plush leather chair. "Just in today, the head of security for rising politician Taichi Yagami, a Mr. Daisuke Motomiya was murdered. Mr. Motomiya was shot once in throat and twice in the chest. According to eyewitnesses, the culprit is driving a black Ferrari. The regristration number is unknown. If you have any information on this crime, please contact the local police. On another to-" Taichi sighed as he switched off the television. A knocking sound came outside. "Come in," Taichi said gruffly. "Excuse me sir, but the press are outside demanding that you see them at once." Ms. Sora Takenouchi, his private secretary said. "Sora, can't they even wait for his ashes to grow cold before they hammer me with questions?" Taichi asked wearily as he got up and buttoned his best suit. "Well, I wouldn't know Mr. Yagami," she said as she smiled at him. "Ok then," Taichi said as he walked out of the door,"Bring them on." A million flashes of light greeted him as he opened the door. "Mr.Yagami!! Can I get a quote on this?" a lady reporter, obviously wearing too much mascara shouted audibly among the throng of reporters."On what?" Taichi said as he sat down at the press conference table. "Well, Mr. Yagami," said a fat man, wearing a bowler, spittle flying everywhere as he talked. "Is it true that the head of your security detail, a Mr.Daisuke Motomiya, was murdered due to rivalry between you and another politician, a Mr.Koushiro Izumi?" "The answer is.......no." Taichi said, glaring at the reporter. "Neither Mr.Izumi, nor I, will ever use force to settle differences between us," he completed forcefully. "Erm, Mr.Yagami, this police report I have obtained shows that the shots were made by 9mm roudds, and that the killer was definitely a professional," a weedy looking character with a pencil behind his ear said inquisitively. "No comment.' "Mr.Yagami is it tr-" "No comment," The rest of their questions swirled through his mind as he ignored them. He got up and walked out of the door. "Taichi Yagami?" Taichi turned around and faced a young man, in his late twenties he guessed, with sunglasses on and a tuxedo. "Yes, that's me," Taichi said. Takeru smiled as he ran his hand through his dirty-blonde hair. His hand tightened on the supressed SIG pistol in his pocket. "Do you mind if I spoke to you in priva-""Taichi!!!" a female voice suddenly called. "There you are!" Both men spun around reflexsively. "Running towards the both of them, in Takeru's opinion, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.Light brown hair, sleek and shiny, framed a heart shaped face. Reddish-Brown eyes, like pools of water that drew him in. She was dressed in a goverment-servant type dress, green in colour, which would have normally made the wearer look dowdy, but on the girl, it emphasized her full figure. "Hikari, what are you doing here?" Taichi said in bewilderment. "Well,my dear brother, If you have to know, mother sent me over here to tell you that lunch is ready." She said as he gave her brother the evil eye. "I'll be right over as soon as I-huh?" Taichi glanced around. The man had diseappeared! *********************************************************************** [Why!!] Takeru's mind raged at him. [Why couldn't I have pulled the trigger?] He ran out of the door and jumped into his Ferrari. He drove off, all the while checking behind him if there was anybody following him. Satisfied that no one was tailing him,he took a left and headed towards the Ishida estate. "WHAT!!! Say that again, please seriously, you must be joking right?" Yamato shouted as he stared at his brother." "I'm sorry Yamato, but I did not assassinate the target."Takeru said softly. "Why?" Yamato said, softly this time. "I...I.. there was this girl......."Takeru said. "Geezus!! no girl has stopped you from doing your job before!!" Yamato replied angrily. "Well, she is, Taichi Yagami's sister," Takeru said hesitantly. "Well I'll be damned, you actually fell in love! For that I'm happy for you, but why the hell did it have to be Taichi Yagami's sister!" Yamato's voice rose as he completed his sentence. "Are you crazy?" he countinued, "If we fail to deliver, those Muslim Psychos are gonna have OUR heads," "I'm sorry Yamato, but I don't think I could ever hurt Hikari." Takeru said. "Well, so thats her name huh? Hikari." Yamato said slowly. "Yes, Hikari." Takeru said. "Look, can we talk about this tomorrow?"Yamato said."Sure, whatever you want," Takeru said as he walked towards the bedroom.  
  
So how was it? A BIT longer than the first chapter, but not by much :*(Once again flames and reviews keep em comin! ciao. 


End file.
